Why?,Mione?
by Zoe Eoz 12
Summary: Hermione and Fred have a complicated past but what will happen when Fred leaves her so she takes revenge of a sort? My first fanfic so please read and review criticism welcome.


"Why 'Mione why?" He choked out and she had to try desperately to ignore the betrayal and hurt in his voice. However hard she tried she couldn't miss the flashes of pain in his eyes. The pain was inconceivable yet she understood it because she had felt the same. She still couldn't believe that he had the audacity to question her. Inside she was seething a storm was broiling inside her. But the pain in his eyes paused it for a mere second and sent her into partial turmoil. How he could ask her this and call her that. How could he dare to do that after his betrayal to her?

"How can you ask me that? Seriously Fred after what you did to me with Angelina. I thought that you loved me and after the war ended you went and eloped. You left me and disappeared for 3 years. So I decided to move on and be content, Ron loves me and so yes tomorrow I'm going to marry him. What do you expect me to do? We aren't playing a game I can't do this any more."

"Run away with me."

No Fred I can't"

"Why?"

"I just can't"

"That I'm afraid is not an answer"

"Tell me then what is."

"Something that shows me that you mean it, that you won't miss me, that you don't love me."

"I'm getting married in the morning to your brother and you married as well. I won't do that to Ron. He loves me."

"But the real question is do you love him?

I don't understand you said that you didn't love me. So why does it even matter. Fred if you do love me then I think it is best that I tell you now it's too late."

He had been unconsciously reaching for her hand but as she spoke he withdrew it as though burned. His expression flickered and for less then a moment then he broke into a wide smile. The only difference was that the glint that had once occupied the corner of his eye was gone. And that scared her.

…

"'Mione"

She continued running as though she had not heard the agitated voice that rang out behind her. Her eyes must be deceiving her Ron the man that was supposed to marry her in an hour was kissing none other than Luna Lovegood. She continued walking as fast as she could she had to put as much space in between her and Ron as possible. She continued lying to herself.

"'Mione"

All she really wanted was to get away from every thing. Just so that she could fall apart some where quiet and isolated. However the voice pestered and would not leave her could hear the footsteps of a man behind her and without turning she knew who he was. It was Fred. All she had to do was reach the top of the hill so that she could apparate, pack her bags and leave. She aimed to go to Australia or New Zealand and live in seclusion. She wished to leave behind all the pain of the past and to start anew.

When she was merely meters away from where she could make her escape she felt a hand on her arm. Familiar as the touch was it felt as though it were that of a stranger. She remembered that day when he had first touched her like this. It was a warm August day at the burrow and every one was sat beside the lake. When out of nowhere a hand reached her arm and pulled her around, then came the kiss. Words could not describe the feeling of having his lips on hers.

Jolting back to the present Hermione realised that he had not said a word. Just stared. Wordlessly he leaned his head down and with a rough urgency that she had not expected from him and feverishly pressed his lips to hers. Immediately she tried to pull back, to not surrender. Yet she realised that it was hopeless, so she simply shut down and waited for him to be finished. She refused to be weak and let him back in.

He pulled back and looked at her. After studying her face for a second he dropped her arm and backed away at the same speed and time as him. Then she disappeared with a crack like a gun shot.

… 1 year later …

"You didn't write"

"Neither did you"

"I was under the impression that my sentiments were unwanted."

"What? Did I hurt your feelings? I apologise but sometimes revenge is needed."

They were stood so close they could hear each others breath. But this wasn't from passion it was from anger. A burning fury.

"What you think I don't love you? I thought that you were supposed to be smart?"

"Once again I'm sorry for getting the wrong impression but it hasn't exactly taken you a lot of time to move on."

Closer and closer they moved until their lips were a mere cm apart.

"Well I'm only huma-"

They were both distracted by their sudden closeness and their eyes were drawn to the others lips as memories flooded back.

"I try to forget about you and you're the only thing I think about."

"Yet you were going to marry my brother."

"When you kissed me last year I so wanted to kiss back but I couldn't because I wouldn't risk losing you again but I don't care any more. What else have I got to lose?"

"What are you saying?"

With a frustrated moan she pulled his head down and kissed him with so much passion and tension it was unbearable. He kissed her as hard and desperately as possible because if she disappeared again then at least he had put his all into it. They finally pulled apart and with a smile she said

"To answer your question no I don't love Ron."

" I love you Hermione and I'm sorry .

"I love you too Fred."


End file.
